Princeton High
by rain-sunsets
Summary: This is an AU story of House and the team in High school


Alison Cameron walked into the classroom; it was her first day at Princeton High

Summary: This is AU story, House the high school years.

Disclaimer; I don't own House or any of the characters.

Alison Cameron walked into the classroom; it was her first day at Princeton High. She looked around when a short blonde girl came up to her.

"Are you Alison?"

"Yeah that's me"

"I'm Rebecca I'm meant to show you around"

"Okay great"

Alison slid into a seat next to Rebecca, and pulled out her books, she turned round and caught a blonde guy's eye; he's kinda cute she thought to herself and smiled at him.

"Hey Becca, who's that guy?"

"That's Robert; he's a junior like you"

"So they're only two juniors in advanced bio? There was about twenty at my old school"

"No there's three of you. Robert and Eric and it's probably because bio is a lot harder here than at your old school"

The last bit was said in such a snotty way Alison decided that she didn't really like Becca that much, but maybe she should get to know this Robert better, after all she was practically surrounded by seniors it might be nice to have an ally.

"I have arrived the fun can finally begin"

This was said by a tall rocker looking guy in a black motor cycle jacket as he casually strolled into the classroom and sat down. He, Allison thought, could defiantly be interesting.

"You're late" said the brown haired guy sitting next to him

"I'm not late Wilson, I'm merely not on time"

Becca leaned over to her and whispered.

"That's House, trust me you should stay away from him he's nothing but trouble"

"House? That'

s a weird name"

"His names Greg, It's his surname he only answers to it"

"Oh, why's he trouble?"

"Well he used to be really popular; he was captain on the football team but then he hurt his leg and he quit. Since then he's just become this total delinquent, that guy sitting with him is his only friend.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a pretty cheerleader, who shot a withering glance at House before sitting down. There's a history there thought Alison.

"Huddy my angel did you go up a cup size in the night?"

"Grow up House"

Becca leaned over again

"That's Lisa she's the head cheerleader, her and House used to date but now they hate each other"

Suddenly House turned round and smirked at her, Alison felt her heart flutter slightly.

"Becca I know I'm interesting but why are you giving out my life story?"

Becca blushed and just looked down, while House winked at Alison.

"Ah fresh blood"

Alison tried to think of a retort but all she could manage was a smile, it didn't matter though he had already turned back round to his friend. She sighed to herself quietly.

Becca appeared to have recovered because she was chatting calmly to Lisa about cheerleading.

"So are you going to try out for the team?"

"What?"

Allison had been so caught in a fantasy about House she hadn't even noticed that Lisa was talking to her.

Lisa inwardly rolled her eyes, either the new girl was slightly simple or was under House's spell she hoped that is was the first option.

"Are you going to try out for the team?"

"Um yeah I might, I was on the team at my last school"

"Great just what we need more school spirit, go team go" said House

"It wasn't that long ago you were all about school spirit House"

"Ah my dear Cuddy you mistake me wanting to get into cheerleaders pants as school spirit"

"Ha you could have fooled me"

"Well of course after all I did get into your pants"

"Screw you House!"

"As I recall you already did"

"House" his friend said and shook his head

"What Wilson I was playing nicely with the other kids"

"Yeah well playtimes over"

"Why? Cos you say so?"

"No you moron because Mr Collins just walked in"

Alison looked to the front of the class startled, she had been so caught up in listening to the argument she hadn't even noticed the teacher come in.

"Sorry I'm late class, someone appears to have parked their motorcycle in my faculty parking spot so I had to park around the corner, don't worry though we will identify this person and they will be dealt with.

House smirked. He wondered how many times he had been dealt with, he glanced around the classroom and focused on the new girl and wondered how much fun he could have with her.

Please review; this is my first AU so I want to know how it is.


End file.
